Harry Potter and those things that happened
by sammmii
Summary: This story is my version from the summer after Harry's fourth year, through fifth year and sixth year. HP/GW, RW/HG, and more ships. Warning: Child abuse. Rated to be safe.
1. Harry bashing

"I missed out on watching Dudley's boxing grand tournament just so that I could pick _you_ up! So get a move on and get inside!" Vernon Dursley said to his nephew, Harry Potter in a gruff voice.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied nervously.

Uncle Vernon followed him inside, walking right behind him. They walked through the door, and Harry headed for his bedroom but just as he passed his old cupboard, he felt a large hand grab him by the scruff of his neck and he was thrown into the cupboard, door locked behind him.

"You will sleep in this room all summer. You are not going to be let _unless I say so._ You will not eat _unless I say you can._ You will not do anything _unless I allow you to. _Got it?" Uncle Vernon growled.

"Y-yes, sir."Harry replied painfully, for his head had hit on the wall behind him when he had been thrown into the cupboard which was way to small for a fourteen going onto fifteen year old boy to live in.

"Good," and with that, Uncle Vernon was gone.

Harry had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizadry. At the end of his fourth year, he had been stolen from Hogwarts and had witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. He had watched Cedric Diggory die, and he had placed the guilt solely and purely on himself.

He was the one who had told Cedric to take the Trwizard cup with him. No one else. It was all Harry's fault.

Or so he thought.

"Boy, get out here! NOW!" shouted Uncle Vernon loudly from the kitchen.

"I can't! You locked the door!" yelled Harry back in exasperation.

There was a click as the door of his cupboard was unlocked roughly by his uncle.

"Get into the kitchen _now_," his uncle said, menacingly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, scared.

Once he was in the kitchen, his uncle approached him.

"Boy, You've ruined my night. I have missed the first few fights at Duddy's boxing night. I am going to go out and you _better hope _that I haven't missed Dudley's fight. But befor I go. . ."

Harry didn't see it coming. His uncle, faster than Harry thought, raised his fist and smashed it into the side of Harry's face.

Harry heard a loud 'crack' and he knew that his jaw had been broken.

His uncle raised his fist again and slammed it into Harry's eye and then his stomach. Harry could feel that his eye was already beginning to swell up.

"While I am gone, you are not _touch_ anything. You may not use the television. You may not touch the food in the fridge and just to make sure that you won't, you are going to be staying in your cupboard. I do not know how long I will be, I may not be home until very early in the morning," Uncle Vernon was saying.

Harry was once again thrown into his cupboard and locked in there.

He heard his uncle's car reverse.

"This is going to be a long summer," Harry sighed with dread.

Sirius was truly worried about Harry. He was leaving him at his uncles' house for the summer. He knew that Harry hated it there as every time that his uncle was mentioned to Harry, he tensed up and changed the topic.

Sirius decided that he would be checking into Harry relatives' home. Soon. Next time that nobody else was at Grimmauld Place to catch him leaving. The problem was that someone was _always_ with him. He was _never _alone!

And then he had a brillinat thought.

There was an order meeting in three weeks and everybody, except the kids would be attending. Trouble was, that it was there at Grimmauld place.

_Maybe, if I pretend to be sick and then while the kids are eavesdropping on the meeting I can sneak out of my room and out the front door. From there, I can apparate to 4 privet drive._

And from then on, he couldn't get this plan out of his head and he was so excited about the thought that he was going to see Harry again. He missed him so much!

Two weeks after the boxing tournament, Harry was laying on his extra small bed, in his extra small cupboard, beated and bloody.

His uncle had bashed him up several times and even used his studded belt on a few occasions.

Harry sported cuts on his face, arms, legs, chest, stomach, back and everywhere in between.

He knew that he had several broken bones and he had hardly eaten at all. He had not been allowed to shower once or brush his teeth and was only allowed to take toilet breaks when it was extremely urgent.

He hadn't slept for even one minute, as straight after he fell asleep, he was awoken, screaming, from a nightmare.

His nightmares varied from that horrible night after the third task to his parents death to his friends dying and blaming him for their deaths.

Some of his dreams, other people wouldn't even find particularly scary, but they haunted Harry and he was terrified.

"Boy, take a walk! I'm sick of your presence in this house, you little burden! Get out now!" Uncle Vernon yelled.

"If you see Dudley, tell him that dinner will be ready in half an hour, at eight thirty, boy!" Aunt Petunia added shrilly.

Harry didn't know how on earth he made it outside and too the park, but he got there, eventually. It was a slow and painful process.

He sat down on a bench at the park and looked at the kids playing on the slippery-dip.

One little girl was on the swing, laughing and cheering as her mother pushed her. Harry wached as she swung higher and higher in the air with her mother laughing behind her. That second, he wished so much that he had a mother. Mrs Weasley was as good as one, but he wanted his very own mum. He had imagined what it would be like to have a mum when he was younger.

His imaginary mother played games with him and gave him everything he wanted. He got presents on christmas and on his birthdays and every night before he fell asleep, this imaginary mother would sing to him, tuck him in and peck him on the forehead.

But that had never happened and it wouldn't happen anytime soon. He wanted a parent so bad. Sirius was the most fatherly person he had ever had and he missed him so much.

"Oi, Potter, your finally allowed out of the house, I see." said Dudley mockingly.

"mmhhmm" was Harry's reply.

"Was dad sick of your moaning was he?" Dudley asked.

"I-what are you on about?" Harry asked painfully.

"_Dad, mum, save me, save me, there going to kill Cedric! Cedric! Noooo!" _Dudley impersonated.

Harry had forgotten about his injuried and he ran over to Dudley and stuck his wand in Dudley's face.

Each member of Dudley's gang, burst out laughing at the thought that Harry still believed in magic.

"_Silencio!"_ Harry said and Dudley could talk no longer.

"Come on, Dursley, we can go home now, if you want?" and with that, he dragged Dudley back to 4 Privet Drive.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN? '_IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT?!' _OF COURSE IT WAS YOUR FRIGGEN FAULT! IF IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT HOW, THEN, DID _THIS_ HAPPEN TO DUDLEY?! YOU ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE BOY! YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR PUNISHMENT AND THEN YOU WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE, ONCE AND FOR ALL! I SHOULD'VE KICKED YOU OUT THE MOMENT YOU COULD WALK!"

"_Finite Incantatum."_ Harry performed the counter curse and Dudley could talk again.

"Are you happy? I put him back to normal, if you could call _that _normal? Well, I'm off to bed."

Harry was just about to go back to his cupboard when an owl flew through the kitchen and landed on aunt Petunias shoulder.

She screeched an ear piercing cry.

"GET THIS FRIGGEN BIRD OFF MY SHOULDER! THIS FILTHY CREATURE ID ON MY SHOULDER! _GET IT OFF!_"

Harry went over to his aunt and grabbed the owl off her shoulder. He untied the letter from the bird's foot when the owl stuck out the foot that had the letter attached to it.

It read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The ministry of magic has been informed that you performed a silencing charm at approximately, 7:45pm in the presence of muggles and then a 'finite incantatum' at approximately 8:03pm in the presence of muggles._

_Do not try to run, we will track you down._

_Remain put in your house and official ministry inspectors will be at your house shortly to break your wand. You will go with them and ther will finalise your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_  
Yours truly and Sincerely,_

_Signed,_

_Madame Amelia Bones – Department of Law and underage magic_

_Cornelius fudge – Minister for Magic_

Harry was dumbfounded.

What was he going to do? He couldn't run away in his dishreveled condition.

Suddenly, another owl flew through, this time landing elegantly on Harry's shoulder.

He opened the letter and the owl flew off and out the window:

_Harry, stay where you are. Arthur and Albus are trying to sort this mess out. I don't know why you did it Harry but I'm sure it was for a good reason._

_All my love,_

_Sirius._

That was it then. He would stay.

And then, making Uncle Vernons face more purple, if possible, another owl flew in and landed on the floor.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_A hearing for the use of your underage magic, will be held on the 21st of August. From there, we will make the decision of whether you will be expelled for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and your wand broken, or whether you will be cleared of all the charges._

_Yours truly and sincerely,_

_Signed,_

_Madame Amelia Bones- Department of Law and underage magic_

_Cornelius Fudge – Minister for Magic_

Harry was so happy. He had another chance!

But right then, another owl flew through and landed on his shoulder, it was Sirius' owl:

_Harry,_

_We will be flying on brooms to come and get you. We won't arrive until the morning, though. Have all your gear packed, you must be ready in time._

_Sirius_

"So. . .boy. . .what did all the bloody owls say?" his uncle said.

"I'm getting picked up tomorrow morning." Harry replied.

"Too bad, you'll be out on the street by then, ey?" His uncle said quietly and menacingly.

"yep, too bad." Harry replied.

He really didn't care if his uncle kicked him out or not. He would just wait it out 'til morning on the street, near the house.

"And now. . .your punishment." His uncle said happily.

He brought his fist up and punched Harry _hard_ on the eye. His nearly healed eye was now, once again, swollen and red.

His uncle kicked him hard in the gut, and he fell to the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw his aunt take Dudley upstairs.

And then, the beating, truly begun.

While he was on the ground, his uncle kicked him in the mouth, and he spat out blood.

That was a diatraction. His uncle ripped Harry's shirt off his body and threw it aside. He then, pulled out his studded belt, raised it high up in the air and bought it down hard on harry's bare chest.

It hurt Harry so much.

His uncle repeated this movement several times until Harry was coughing up blood.

The beating continued on for what felt like hours and hours.

Finally, it was over, but Harry, from the floor, barely able to breathe, had to watch his uncle burn all his belongings including his Firebolt and his photo album.

He finally passed out. Right after his uncle had thrown Hedwig in the fire and he had watched Hedwig die. And his last thought, before he passed out was:

_I wish that was me. I wish that was me in the fire, instead of Hedwing. . ._

* * *

Review please. Second chapter will be up soon. thanks!


	2. Magical Locks and bad Memories

**Disclaimer: **Sorry, I forgot to put this in the first chapter but I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be rich and famous but I'm not and I have no money so don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Magical Locks and bad memories**

When Harry awoke, he was laying on the side path and all he could see was Sirius Black's face leaning over him worriedly. There were other faces as well, but he cared not for any of them.

He was in unbearable pain. He couldn't move, but yet, he had to tell Sirius.

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me?" Sirius was saying in a panicked voice.

With all of his strength, Harry reached up, and he grabbed Sirius shirt collar, and said in a weak voice:

"S-Sirius. H-He killed her Sirius!" His voice was so quiet and weak, yet so strong.

"Who'd he kill, Harry? Harry?" Sirius said, panicking even more.

"He k-killed H-Hedwig. And he made me watch. H- He put her in the fire and he h-held her there, u-until sh-she stopped squawking. . ." Harry croaked, tears running down his face.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. Come on, we have to get you of here. Where's all your stuff?"Sirius asked sadly. No boy should have to go through what Harry had.

"It's-It's. . .gone. H-He burnt it as well. My firebolt, m-my books and m-my p-photo album."

"I'm going to kill your uncle, Harry, I"m gunna kill him!" He shouted.

"Sirius, no!" shouted a voice that belonged to Nymphadora Tonks.

"You can't!" she shouted and then she whispered something that Harry could barely make out, "He's dying, Sirius, Harry's dying and if we don't get him back in time, he's not gunna be around much longer. Come on, how are we going to get him home?"

"Right, I'll deal with his uncle later then. Umm. . .we could apparate. No, that will hurt him. I'll put him on my broom stick and he can fly with me."Sirius said quickly.

Harry looked around.

He was still lying on the sidewalk, not in any familiar place.

Around him, there were several witches and wizards.

On his left, there was, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Dedulus Diggle and an unfamiliar witch.

On his right, there was, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley and two wizards that he didn't recognise.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself being picked up by Sirius and carried over to where they were going to take off. He felt himself being put onto a broom stick in front of Sirius and he leaned back so that he was sitting against Sirius' torso while sitting on the broomstick.

"It's okay Harry, we just have to wait for the signal and then we'll be on our way,"Sirius said from behind Harry.

Harry's eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Poor Harry, he never gets a break." Harry heard Tonks say.

"I no. Mum will be in fits!" Bill exclaimed.

And then Harry's world went black as he passed out.

* * *

When Harry awoke, he could see the blurry outlines of people surrounding him on his comfy bed. He was in terrible amount of pain, his whole body ached.

He felt his glasses being put on and for a second, one blissful moment, he couldn't rememeber anything that had happened the previous night.

And then it all dawned on him.

The underage magic, the continuous panic of owls, his uncle's wrath and Hedwig. His poor, loving owl. Gone. Forever.

"Harry dear, how do you feel?" Mrs Weasley asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Hurts." Harry croaked quietly.

"Shhhh. . .it's going to be okay, Harry, we'll help you through this." She was saying.

Once again, Harry's world was devoured in blackness.

* * *

When Harry's world came back he was in much less pain. All that hurt was his hand, his leg and his throat.

"Harry, you're awake! Finally!" Sirius said.

"Waaah...? How long have I been out?" Harry asked, confused.

"You've been unconscious for a week, Harry. We only have one week until your hearing." Sirius replied.

There was nobody else in the room. He was in Grimmauld Place, on the couch.

Sirius reached down and took Harry into his arms in a hug.

Harry flinched and tensed up, bracing himself for the attack.

It didn't come.

He opened one eye, seeing why he hadn't been hit yet.

Sirius was looking down at him, with one eyebrow raised.

"S-sorry."Harry said sheepily.

"Hey, There's nothing to be sorry about, you've been through a lot these holidays, Harry." Sirius told him soothingly.

All through that night Harry had visitors left, right and center to see how he was.

It was the day before his ministry hearing and Harry was nearly completely healed.

He could walk and talk, but he was still on heavy medication.

Harry, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys were sitting in Grimmauld Place, each of them thinking about what the outcome of the hearing would be like.

It was pure silence until:

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Mmmm?" Sirius replied calmly.

"If- If I'm not cleared, in the hearing, ummm. .. can I come and live with you? Please?" Harry pretty much begged.

"We'll see, Harry, we'll see." Sirius said sadly.

At that moment, Albus Dumbledore rushed into Grimmauld Place.

He looked around the room until his eyes saught Harry.

"Harry, please come with me, I have to talk to you.Now."Dumbledore gestured for Harry to follow him.

Harry followed Dumbledore into a different room, with more privacy.

"What is it, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked, genuinly curious.

"Harry, I have to talk to you about your magic."Dumbledore said, "You turned fifteen years old in July, and I trust you had a good birthday, but, there is something, noe, that we need to discuss."

"Yes, Professor?" Harry said.

"It is the matter of a prophecy that Lord Voldemort is after. It was written before you were born and it is your fate. But before I recite you this prophecy, I must remind you. You ca change fate. If you choose not to follow the prophecy, that's fine and it's your choice, but I am quite certain that you will choose to live by this prophecy."

"Umm. . .okay? Can I hear it then, please?" Harry asked, preparing for the worst.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will __have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _Dumbledore finished reading.

"D-Does that . . . mean? What? Umm. . .does that mean that I'm- I'm the one that has to kill Voldemort?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, Harry that's what it means." Dumbledore said sadly.

"But, are you sure that it's me?" Harry asked. _This must be some sort of mistake._ He thought.

Dumbledore leaned forward and placed his finger on Harry's scar.

"'The dark lord will mark him as his equal.'"Dumbledore recited, "And he did. By giving you this scar, you were marked as Voldemorts equal."

"So, what's the power the Dark Lord knows not?" Harry asked, stumped.

"Well, all these years, I thought that the power you possessed that Voldemort didn't was love. But I have a feeling that I was wrong. I think that there are two powers that you possess that Voldemort does not have. Love is one. The other, before I tell you, you must know the background information behind it. . ."

Harry nodded.

"When you were born, Harry, your parents knew of the prophecy and they went to a power specialist at St Mungos. Now, a power specialist is a doctor, who works at a magical hospital and tests how much power a baby has when they are born. Your parents, as I said before, took you to a power specialist and measured your magical power levels. Your magic was strong. Strong enough to kill a baby your size. So the power specialist put a lock on your power."

"What's a lock, sir?" Harry asked.

"The lock was put inside you," Dumbledore continued, "So that you could not access the magic, so that the power did not do you any damage."

Harry was in a rage. How could they do this to him? Sure, it was ok for them to have it for a baby, but why couldn't he have it removed from inside him when he was older?

"How could you do this, Dumbledore?" Harry interrogated him. Dumbledore looked taken aback. Harry continued, " Why did I not get these locks removed when I was older?"

"Harry, I understand why your mad but it was for your own safety." Dumbledore insisted.

"I want these locks removed. _Now!_." Harry shouted.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Okay Harry, I'll take you to St Mungos. Now. And we'll get the locks removed.

"Thankyou." Harry replied.

Dumbledore and Harry were sitting in the waiting room of St Mungos, waiting for there turn to go into the specialist room.

"Harry Potter," a proffessional looking man called.

Harry and Dumbledore got up, and followed him into the medical room.

"Goodmorning, I am Doctor Lowry. Your application says that you want locks removed. This will be a painful process. I'm assuming it's you who's getting the locks taken out?" He looked at Harry.

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay, please lay on the bed and remove your shirt."

Harry walked over and out himself on the hosptital bed in the corner and took off his shirt.

"Okay, on the count of three, I will start the procedure. I will remove all the locks that you have inside you. 1. . . 2. . .This might hurt a bit. . .3. . ," The doctor ran his wand down harry spine.

Harry felt excruciating pain in every part of his body. But it only lasted a second and then it was gone. And everything was back to normal.

Harry stood up.

As soon as he was on his feet, he flt an incredible feeling.

For the first time in his life, he could feel his magic inside him. It was rushung through his veins. And he felt as thought he could do anything.

He thought that maybe now he could do wandless magic:

"_Accio!"_ He waved his hand at the tissue box that was sitting on Dr. Lowry's desk.

It flew straight to him and he knew that this was the power that the Dark Lord new not.

* * *

"So, now that your locks are off, you can do wandless magic?" asked Hermione, back in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, I can do much, _much_ more than just wandless magic. I can do anything." Harry told her, "I can control the magic with my mind."

Harry looked at the lone knife that was on the bench and he imagined it to be sitting in the knife block.

He opened his eyes and the knife was gone from the kitchen bench and was sitting in the knife block on the other side of the kitchen.

The others were looking at him in awe.

He smirked.

And then, he remembered. Tomorrow was the day of his hearing.

The other people in the room had just seen that Harry had tensed up and he felt to hands place themselves on his shoulder.

He flinched and tensed, remembering a similar time with his uncle.

_Harry was standing in the kitchen of 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. He was quickly cooking his Uncle's, aunt's and cousin's breakfast which was bacon and eggs on toast._

_The smell of the bacon and the look of the egg sizzling in the hot fry-pan made his mouth water. He hadn't eaten for three days and was starving._

_'Maybe he could just grab a tiny piece of bacon.' was the thought that was going through his mind._

_And he did. He stole a piece of bacon._

_He felt two hands rest themselves on his shoulders._

"_That was a mistake, boy." A voice whispered in his ear that he recognised to be his uncle's._

_Harry gulped._

_He was in for it now._

_He received a beating for eating that tiny piece of bacon, and he wished so bad he had never done it._

Harry snapped back into reality.

He was on the floor and people were leaning over him. Sirius touched his forehead to check for fever and Harry flinched back.

"I'm fine!" He yelled at them.

Harry didn't know why, but he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Wh-What did we do to him?" Ginny asked sadly.

Sirius put a hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't us, Ginny. It was his blasted uncle. Listen, Harry's going through a rough time and we have to respect that. Give him time and space and he will be all back to normal. But don't desert him. Stay with him and help him. Okay?"

"Okay, it's just. . .I'm so worried for him." Ginny said quietly.

"Shhh. . It's okay. He'll sleep it off." Sirius said.

* * *

Ok, that was chapter two, not as good as the last chapter, a bit jumbled up, didn't do a very good job on that one.

But, next chap will be better, dont worry.

Thanks for the reviews i love them. Keep reviewing, please.

Next chapter will be the hearing.

Soon my chapters won't come so quickly because i have to go back to school and i am pretty bus in the afternoons but i will try to do a bit every night. . .

Review please!


	3. The Discinplinary Hearing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. It's J.K. Rowlings. You know the rest.

* * *

**The discinplinary Hearing**

"Good Afternoon, sunshine," Sirius said happily as Harry wlked down the stairs, the morning of his hearing.

"A-A-A-Afternoon?" Harry repeated in the middle of a yawn.

"No, it's morning but you slept in late, so I said afternoon," Sirius said.

"Huh?" Harry said, confused.

"Don't worry, it was a joke, you nong!" Sirius exclaimed, exasperated.

"Hey! I am not a nong! Why are you so cheery this morning? I've got a hearing!" Harry said.

"BECAUSE I'M FREEEEE!" Sirius shouted gleefully.

"Umm. . .have you taken your daily pills, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Last night, we found Pettigrew in Hogsmeade and I have a trial. Harry, I'm gunna be free!" Sirius shouted.

Harry's mouth feel open in shock.

"B-b-b-ut, Oh my gosh, Sirius, ther's no way that they can convict you, if you've got Pettigrew!" Harry was extremely excited, he was bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Harry, calm down!" Sirius laughed.

"Sirius, this is great! but I gotta get past _my _hearing first!" He said, sighing, plopping himself down on the chair behind him.

"Harry, if you don't clear your hearing, you _can_ come and live with me," Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius. Can I ask you a question? It crossed my mind last night." Harry said.

"Yeah . . . ask away."

"Okay, why is it that when I use magic with a wand, the ministry detects it, but when I do it with my thoughts, or with my hand, it's never detected?" Harry asked.

"I think it's because every wand in the world is registered at the ministry, even Death eaters wands. Therefore, they can detect any magic that is harnessed through them, but thwy don't have every wizard's or witche's wandless magic so they don't have a system telling them when wandless magic has been detected," Sirius explained his thought to Harry, "But, I could be wrong."

"Harry, it's time to leave," Arthur said as he walked into the kitchen.

Harry hugged Sirius, "Good Luck," Sirius whispered into Harry's ear.

* * *

Arthur took Harry to a red phone booth.

"Uhhh. . .Mr Weasley? This phone booth is out of order." Harry stated.

"Not to worry!" Arthur said, "Go on in."

Harry stepped in, not exactly sure why Arthur didn't believe him.

Arthur stepped in after Harry and shut the booth door. He then dialed in the number: 9875 3546

"Good Morning," Came a feminine voice from the dialing box, "and welcome to the visitors entrance of the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name/names and the purpose of your visit and then press 'hash'."

"Arthur Weasley escorting Harry Potter to a ministry discimplanary hearing," Arthur spoke into the dialing box and then pressed 'hash'.

"Ministry trial court, Level 1," the pleasant female voice stated in reply.

The box started to descend and very soon they were let out onto level 1.

"Harry, I'm not allowed to come any further. Go through those doors. I'll be right here when you come out." Arthur said, "Just stick to the plan. "Good luck, Harry,"

"I'll need it."

And he walked through the doors.

* * *

Inside the court was full.

"Mr. Potter, thankyou for joining us. Please sit in the blue chair in the middle of the court room," Cornelius Fudge said.

The blue chair that he had been told to sit in had chains on the arm rests and where his legs went as well as around where his torso would go. He did as instructed.

As he sat down the chains rapped around his legs, arms, and torso. He tried to fight against them and they tightened. So he sat still.

"Mr Potter, the ministry has been informed that you performed underage magic while in a muggle area in view of muggles. Do you deny?" Fudge asked.

"No," Harry said, "But I did it in self defence."

"How could you use a silencing charm in self defence?" Fudge interrogated.

"We will not interrupt you and we will hear you out," Madame Bones added in.

"Okay. . . All summer my uncle had been abusing me, mentally and physically. My cousin is worse. Much worse. He pretended that I threatened him with magic, which I didn't, and was about to tell my uncle. Knowing that I'd be killed by my uncle if I threatened his angel with magic, I silenced my cousin, Dudley, so that he couldn't tell my uncle. Unfortunately for me, my uncle saw that I used magic, and beat the life out of me anyway," Harry explained.

"Weasley, are you getting this all down?" Fudge asked someone in the corner.

Harry craned his neck and he saw that it was Percy Weasley. He wasn't happy to see Percy here.

"Yes, sir, all of it," Percy answered.

"Mr Potter is that your final statement?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, sir."

"All who plea for Potter to be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as his wand confiscated and broken, raise your hand."

Harry looked up.

Roughly half, including Fudge had their hands raised.

"All who plea Potter cleared of all charges, raise your hand."

Half again.

The numbers were counted:

"The ministry has come to the decision that Harry James Potter's case is undecided as there were even numbers on both sides. To finilise Mr Potters case we will call in one random ministry worker and they will make a vote on whether they believe Mr Potter to be innocent or guilty," Fudge finished.

Harry waited there while they bought in a ministry worker. Finally the doors opened.

It was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was cleared!

Harry was told to explain his story again. The other caught workers that were there were told that they may not change their vote from before.

"All who plea for Potter to be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as his wand confiscated and broken, raise your hand."

Half. Not including Kingsley.

"All who plea Potter cleared of all charges, raise your hand."

Half plus Kingsley raised their hands.

Fudge sighed.

"Mr Potter, the court jury has come to the final decision that you will be cleared of all accused charges and you are free to leave," Fudge said.

Harry left straight away, right after he thanked Kingsley.

Sirius had attended his trial at the same time as Harry.

He had been freed and he was going to go and be defence teacher at Hogwarts.

Everybody was happy with the news that both Harry and Sirius had been cleared, Harry and Sirius more than anybody.

And soon enough, it was the day before they were to depart for Hogwarts!

Please read and review, tell me what you want to happen during the fifth year and I'll pick an idea and I'll see if I can fit it into my story, some how.

Thankyou!

Rememeber to review!

Oh yeah, I'm sorry that this chapter was shorter. :S


End file.
